


Lux Tenebras

by Inksinger



Series: Amnesia: An Expanding Universe [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Gen, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Inksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than panic as the Guardian of the Orb draws near, Daniel is able to unlock the power of his Orb and create a much friendlier relationship with its Shadow. Unfortunately, this only makes him an even greater prize for a certain Prussian baron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**9th of July, 1839** _

_The nightmares persist, but last night I believe I was able to perceive a change in them, of which I do not know what to make. They have ever been marked by the calls of a voice defying description, a voice from beyond the void, but last night I felt as though I could understand some of what it tried to tell me. As I listened to it, I could feel the terror it usually aroused within me begin to abate, and as it did, I began to realize the voice was not only calling to me--it was trying to_ communicate _with me._

_I do not know what this means. Am I going mad? Have these relentless nightmares finally broken something within me? Or is this voice that of some otherworldly being who seeks to help me understand the Orb?_

_I fear there is only one way to discover the answer to this riddle. I must sleep, and endure the nightmares until the voice makes itself fully intelligible... if it ever does._

~~~

_**14th of July, 1839** _

_The nightmares grow less and less horrific with each night that passes. No longer do I awaken screaming from them in the darkness--now, at their worst, they cause me to sweat profusely, though I still awaken most mornings trembling with risidual fear._

_The voice is becoming clearer. More than that, it seems somehow to realize I am trying to understand it, for it no longer seems to bellow at me from the void. More and more I find myself able to understand what it is trying to covey, and what I hear is astounding._

_It wants me to use the Orb._

_Apparently, there is power locked away within the mystical artifact, power the voice seems to believe I am capable of unlocking. I have tried to ask it how I could possibly accomplish this--or indeed why I should--but this only seems to anger the voice and cause the nightmares to become horrific once again._

_I must find a way to communicate with this being. I must find a way to make it understand I require instruction if I am to do as it requires._

~~~

_**20th of July, 1839** _

_I can save Hazel. I can heal my sister with the Orb. The voice can teach me how._

_I have been speaking to the voice every night, in my dreams. I can no longer call them nightmares--they have shown me such wonders, all just within my grasp if I can but master the power of the Orb. The voice has revealed itself to be a Guardian of the Orb, and by extension, a Guardian of whoever wield its power. It tells me it could sense my potential from the very first moment I held the Orb within my hands, when I was able to draw upon its power to save myself from certain death within the chamber in Algeria. Even more: The Guardian tells me it can teach me to wield the Orb to rid my sister of the illness that has plagued her for so many years._

_I must learn all I can. If there truly is a way to save Hazel--if this is more than the mad dreamings of a broken mind--I must learn all I can, and I cannot waste a single moment. Hazel has no time to spare._

~~~

_**27th of July, 1839** _

_I am making extraordinary progress in my quest to unlock the secrets of the mystical Orb, but it is still not enough. I can move small objects without touching them, bear witness to the memories of those who lived years before I was born, and even appear able to recover from minor injuries more quickly than I could before... and yet I sense my goal is still far beyond my grasp. When I am in the presence of other living creatures, even animals, I can sense my power shrink in upon itself, as though I am unconsciously hiding it from all but myself and the Guardian._

_If I_ am _hiding my newfound power, it would explain why the abilities I have unlocked are all selfish uses of the Orb's power, while my true purpose is for the sake of another. The Guardian also seems to think it is for the best that the Orb and the gifts it has given me remain secret, though it does not explain why. Unless..._

_Could this have anything to do with Professor Herbert's disastrous attempt to take a similar Orb in Algeria? Even before the discovery of my own Orb, I could sense he knew far more about what our expedition sight to uncover than he ever told me... and then there are his own diary entries, which appear to illustrate another Guardian hunting him down once the second Orb was in his possession._

_Could he have meant to abuse the Orb's power without possessing the ability to control it? Could there be others who would do the same?_

~~~

_**6th of August, 1839** _

_Today I received a most curious letter from the university. It was hardly more than a short notice, and it informed me that the progress of our expedition to Algeria has been inquired after by one Alexander of Brennenburg, a baron in Prussia. The university goes on to state that Alexander was sent a brief response explaining that the expedition had ultimately ended in disaster, and that as the only surviving member I should be written to directly should the baron have any further questions._

_I can't explain why, but for some reason the idea that Alexander may seek me out fills me with a sense of dread. I flipped through Herbert's address book upon reading the university's notice and discovered Alexander's name among the late professor's most trusted confidants._

_It seems unlikely to me that Alexander was the mysterious friend from whom Professor Herbert acquired his map to the burial chamber, but could he have been the sponsor for our expedition? If so, what was his interest in our venture?_

~~~

_**14th of August, 1839** _

_It would appear the university sent their notice to me just in the nick of time, for today I received a letter from the Baron of Brennenburg as I had been warned I might._

_Despite my trepidation upon opening the letter, the baron introduces himself quite cordially, and begins his letter asking after my health and the fates of the rest of my expedition team, including Professor Herbert. Only after this does he inquire after the details of the expedition, and he appears to have a fascination with the endeavor as a whole... though I can't shake the feeling his primary interest lies with the Orb we uncovered. Indeed, his inquiries frequently stray towards the existence of, as he calls them, 'unusual or mystical artifacts' within the burial chamber and surrounding passages._

_He appears to be friendly enough, and in addition to having been our benefactor he seems to have been a trusted friend of Professor Herbert. At the very least, he deserves to know the most basic details of our expedition and the fate of the professor, at least as much as I am able to disclose._

_The Guardian is wary of Alexander, but does not warn me against answering his letter. Even so, I will not mention the Orb's power just yet--for now, I will say only that I discovered it while I was trapped within the chamber. If I am correct, this should be enough to further arouse Alexander's curiosity, and perhaps reveal his true motivation for funding our expedition in the first place._

~~~

_**20th of August, 1839** _

_I was right to suspect Alexander's true interest lies with the Orb. My very mentioning of it has sparked a round of questions which would seem innocent enough but for the knowledge evident in his words. It would seem mine is not the first Orb Alexander has encountered, for he knows to ask after such details as the nature of its coloration and texture. He also asks if anything 'unusual' occurred when I first encountered the Orb, suggesting in particular such hypothetical occurrences as the appearance of gleaming, brilliant blue lights and an inexplicable sense of comfort or wonder while in the Orb's vicinity._

_Exactly why he is so interested in my Orb remains a mystery to me, as do the origins of this seeming wealth of knowledge he already possesses concerning the mystical artifact. The Guardian remains wary, but I now find my own curiosity piqued. Could Alexander know enough about the Orb to help me unlock the power I require to save my Hazel? And if he does, is it possible to gain his help without risking the theft and attempted abuse of my Orb?_

_I must proceed with caution here, until I know for certain whether this Prussian baron can be trusted. Still, I cannot deny the glimmer of hope that begins to grow within me at the thought that there may be another who can teach me to harness the Orb's immense power._

~~~

_**30th of August, 1839** _

_Alexander is every bit as educated in the matter of the Orbs as I suspected. Better still, my answers seem to have encouraged him to divulge more of his own information, including his acquaintance with one who has mastered several Orbs and with them traveled far beyond this world._

_It is becoming impossible to contain my excitement. If Alexander is telling me the truth--and I have no reason to believe he's not--he may indeed be able to help me unlock the full potential of my Orb. He might even be willing to introduce me to this otherworldly friend of his._

_Though the Guardian seems unhappy with my continuing correspondence with Alexander, I cannot bring myself to pass up such an opportunity any longer. I must discover the way to save Hazel. I will write one last response to Alexander, and entrust him with knowledge of my mission. If I must risk the safety of my Orb in order to help my sister, then I will gladly take that risk. In any case, with what I have learned in the last weeks, Alexander should be no match for me if he does attempt to betray me._

~~~

_**7th of September, 1839** _

_Tomorrow I set out for Brennenburg castle. Alexander has agreed to tutor me to the best of his ability, and offers also to try to contact his friend from beyond our world. Though he seems a bit surprised to learn my ultimate goal is the renewed health of my younger sister, he tells me that my endeavor is one worthy of the best instruction I can be afforded._

_He does, however, make one stipulation. In return for his help, he requests my assistance in taming the Orb's power in order to create a sort of portal between this world and another, which he says is the location of his powerful friend. He tells me this portal is a necessary creation, for it will establish a connection with his friend which we would otherwise lack and thus provide us the ability to speak with him whenever we should require his assistance._

_I cannot help but feel as though there is more to this portal than Alexander is letting on, but as long as I am able to help Hazel and remain in possession of the Orb, I am willing to further his plans for the moment. However, should Alexander reveal himself to be untrustworthy at any point in time, I shall have no qualms about taking my Orb and ending my assistance to him. I have learned so much already with only the voice of the Guardian to aid me. I can and will do so again at need._


	2. Brennenburg

_18th of September, 1839_

Daniel couldn't help but stare at the forest all around him as he rode up the winding road to Brennenburg castle. If the landscape had been picturesque when viewed from the village of Altstadt, it was nothing less than majestic now that he found himself in the heart of it. And ahead, ever visible through the towering pines, Brennenburg rose up like a grand palace straight from a child's storybook. Tantalizing snippets of proud towers and windows that gleamed in the early morning sunlight beckoned him onward, and Daniel found himself hard-pressed not to urge the carriage driver to a faster pace than the trot they had already maintained since leaving Der Mühle. Brennenburg and its secrets would not disappear if it took Daniel a few moments longer to arrive at the castle's gates.

Beside the carriage, the outrider Gabriel rode in companionable quiet, occasionally pointing out this or that landmark or asking Daniel a round of entirely innocent questions about his past, his interests, and his occupation. Daniel found the man's presence soothing; his curiosity and friendly, open demeanor served to distract the Englishman from his impatience, even if only temporarily.

Even more strenuous than contenting himself with the easy pace of his journey was Daniel's growing battle to keep from removing the Orb from his bag, unraveling the cloth protecting it from view, and cradling it openly in his arms. Since he had first begun learning to unlock its powers, Daniel had only very seldom allowed the mystical artifact out of his sight, and had only put it out of reach a handful of times, always when he had gone out to run some errand or another. It unsettled him now to have it so near and yet find himself unable even to look upon it for fear that his traveling companions might suddenly become far less amicable at the sight of it.

 _Soon,_ he told himself repeatedly, his fists clenched in his lap. _Not much longer now. Be patient._

Twice already he had slipped during his long journey to Brennenburg. The first had been several miles out of Altstadt, when his horse had startled at the cry of a distant wolf and Daniel, unthinking, had reached for his Orb, meaning to use it to sharpen his eyesight while he scanned the hills to be sure the wolf wasn't drawing near. Only the Guardian's warning rumble at the back of his mind had prevented Daniel from revealing the artifact mere moments before Gabriel had appeared over the horizon.

Daniel's second error had come just the night before, as he had been settling into bed at Der Mühle. Believing Gabriel and his companions had left Daniel to himself for the night, and never imagining any of the inn's other inhabitants might come to disturb him despite the early hour at which he had retired, Daniel had tucked the unwrapped Orb under his arm as he lay down to sleep, leaving it in full view of the door--which he had neglected to lock.

It had once again been the Guardian snarling at him through his otherwise pleasant sleep that had roused Daniel in time to stuff the Orb quickly under his blankets and move to hide the resulting lump a heartbeat before the innkeeper had come knocking, wanting to be certain Daniel was well squared away for the night.

Daniel shook his head minutely, embarrassed by his own carelessness. At least in Brennenburg he was sure to be in the company of someone he wouldn't need to hide the Orb from, though he thought he would still keep it out of sight of any of the other residents, at least until he was sure they could be trusted.

 **Not that you trust Alexander entirely.** The thought might have been his own, but from the echoing growl behind it Daniel knew it was a whisper of the Guardian, speaking as it often did by influencing his mind and putting its own words and ideas into his head.

 _No,_ Daniel admitted silently. _But he can help me learn all the same. And at least I know he won't order a witch hunt after me when he sees the Orb._

The Guardian growled, still very much unhappy about the matter, but said nothing more as the gates of Brennenburg finally began to come into view. Stone and wrought iron rose up in a grand double gate emblazoned with the image of a rose in full bloom; as the carriage drew up to them, one half of the gate was pulled open by a servant who appeared friendly enough, if oddly subdued.

"We can go no further," Gabriel explained as the carriage came to a halt. "It looks like you'll be on your own from here, friend."

Daniel prayed the flinch that caused across his shoulders didn't show as he gathered his bags and climbed down from the carriage. Gabriel had certainly meant no harm by his comment, and yet the words rekindled the odd sense of foreboding that had plagued Daniel since he had received Alexander's first letter the month before. It took Daniel a moment to shake the feeling off and smile at his companions.

"Thank you," he told them sincerely. "I doubt I would ever have arrived so quickly without your help."

The carriage driver grinned and waved the compliment away as Gabriel dismounted to help Daniel with his bags. Only a flicker of intuition told Daniel to wait a moment while Gabriel came to stand where neither the carriage driver nor the servant at the gate could see his face.

"Be careful in there," Gabriel murmured as he took hold of one of Daniel's bags. His tone was friendly, as though he was telling Daniel a joke, but his eyes were solemn as he continued, "I don't hold much to scary stories, but even I know there's something off about this place. If you need anything, seek me out."

So even the unassuming outrider suspected the baron wasn't exactly as he seemed. Daniel had to shove down another swell of uncertainty as they made their way to the gate and Gabriel handed off his burden to the servant.

_For Hazel. Anything for Hazel._

"You're welcome back to Altstadt at any time," Gabriel called once he had returned to his horse and mounted it again. "Come and tell us stories about this shadowy baron, and give the townsfolk more to whisper about than dusty rumors!"

Daniel turned, smiling, to respond, but the gate had already swung shut and both the outrider and the carriage had turned back around and headed back to the village below.

"Sir?" Daniel turned to face the servant, who stood easily holding the majority of hoods luggage and looking at him expectantly. "If you are ready, sir, my master awaits you."

"Of course." Daniel smiled and hefted the bag containing his Orb onto his shoulder, shaking away his surprise at the apparent ease with which the skinny-looking man carried the other two, much larger bags as they made their way up the road to the castle. "Your employer--what is he like? I have of course been in written contact with him, but letters can only tell me so much, and our discussions were focused more on my recent return to Europe... Is he a particularly friendly man?"

"The baron is a generous man," the servant replied a bit awkwardly. "Somewhat... eccentric, perhaps. He prefers to keep his own company much of the time, though he has never been harsh with myself or the staff. He is very well educated," the man hastened to add. "Very knowledgeable in a wide range of subjects. One can learn a great deal merely by living in his presence."

"I see." Daniel decided not to ask about the man's odd hesitancy. Whatever his opinion of the baron may truly be, it was clear Alexander maintained the loyalty of his staff. Surely that counted for _something_?

The front of the castle slowly came into view; the massive iron-wrought doors were open already, and a tall, white-haired figure in scarlet red stood before them, his hands clasped behind his back. As they drew near, Daniel could make out more of the man's face--could begin to see the deep lines about his eyes and mouth and cheeks and the odd look of satisfaction that flickered across his face before it was replaced by a warm, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Brennenburg, Daniel of Mayfair," the man greeted him, striding forward to meet Daniel just off the steps. "I am Baron Alexander. It is my pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

He reached out, and after a moment Daniel gripped his hand and they exchanged a firm, friendly handshake. Looking into the baron's eyes, Daniel was somewhat startled to see they were a bright, unusual shade of golden yellow, nearly amber. They were also incredibly piercing, and despite their friendly expression they gave the Englishman the uncomfortable feeling that the baron could see right through him.

"I trust your journey went smoothly," Alexander continued as he led Daniel inside. The servant followed along behind them, silent as a shadow.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant," Daniel answered. The antechamber stretched before them, warm and inviting after the mild chill of the autumn air outside. Ahead, Daniel could see a much larger entrance hall, golden in the candlelight and the morning sunlight steaming through its windows. Despite his lingering uncertainty, the young Englishman felt himself begin to relax as they made their way into the hall.

"I must admit," Alexander continued, "I was quite pleased to discover you had decided to accept my invitation to come to Brennenburg. There are some who would hesitate to travel with the autumnal storms sweeping the country so unpredictably."

"I survived Algeria well enough," Daniel said, smiling at his own joke. More earnestly, he added, "And I was eager to come before the storms made traveling impossible. To be honest, I was worried I had already waited too long--particularly when I was delayed by a storm just a day after crossing into the country."

"Then it would seem you've arrived just in time, Daniel." Alexander's voice was friendly, but the words sent a slight chill across Daniel's spine.

Annoyed with himself--really, did he have to find _everything_ so foreboding?--Daniel ignored the sensation and nodded as he said, "Yes, I'd certainly say so. At the very least, I'm glad to be off the roads before the weather could grow any worse... although it seems the skies have cleared for the moment."

"That they have." Alexander raised his eyes to one of the great windows in the entrance hall and gave the sky outside an appraising look before starting upstairs. "Even so, the storms here can sometimes strike without warning. It is fortunate you did not meet with any accidents on the road."

The baron lead Daniel through wide, high-ceilinged halls, stopping frequently to point out the locations of certain rooms or wings that Daniel might find interesting to explore. Daniel found himself only barely able to take everything in; beyond the fleeting visions he sometimes had of an alien world with impossible geometry, Daniel had seen nothing so splendid as the interior of Brennenburg castle. He wished Alexander wouldn't walk so fast, so that he could have more time to appreciate his surroundings--or that he would move faster, so that Daniel would have more time to explore the place for himself afterwards.

Finally, Alexander brought them to another large door, and halted for a moment as he turned to face Daniel and said, "Through this door is the back hall. Your rooms are just upstairs... and don't mind the fountain. It was one of the few fixtures that survived when this castle was burned to the ground centuries earlier. My forebears saw fit to preserve it, though many outsiders find it... unsettling."

Confused, Daniel could only nod wordlessly and follow Alexander as the baron opened the doors and led the way inside. The air was only slightly cooler here, the lighting more dependent on the massive candelabras that hung from the ceiling and the three windows at the very back of the hall, behind the--

"Oh!" Daniel stumbled to a stop, his eyes fixed on the fountain outlined by the sunlight steaming through the windows. It looked... horrific. Two legs lay crossed neatly over the front edge, while wings folded against either side. From the center rose a massive... Daniel nearly noted it as a spine, only to belatedly realize that the structure was far too smoothly connected, and that the thin pieces coming off of it on either side were legs, not bits of a ribcage. At the top of the centipede rested the carved visage of a sleeping infant... at least, Daniel rather preferred to imagine the eyes were closed rather than lacking pupils or irises.

"I did warn you it might be disturbing." Alexander sounded faintly amused, and when Daniel tore his gaze away to look at the baron he saw a smirk tugging at the corners of the man's thin lips. "Although I'll admit you remained more composed than many others."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said automatically. His eyes strayed back to the fountain as he added, "That is a... fascinating piece. You say it was part of the ruins of the old castle?"

"Yes." Alexander eyed the fountain clinically. "My ancestors restored the fountain when they rebuilt the castle. I suppose having lived so many years around it has spoiled the effect for me." He gazed at it a moment longer, then turned away and started up the winding stairs to the left of the doors. "Come; your rooms are just up these stairs."

Daniel followed, but found himself repeatedly looking back over his shoulder at the fountain as he went. Suddenly the languid sound of water falling upon water was unnerving rather than soothing, and for a fleeting moment Daniel thought it sounded a great deal like blood...

He tripped on the top stair and stumbled forward, only barely keeping his feet as he shook his head at himself. He was being _ridiculous_. It was just an oddly shaped fountain, nothing more.

"Careful, Daniel," Alexander told him, again sounding as though he was suppressing a chuckle. "There are enough dangers in the castle without you stumbling over the stairs."

"Dangers?" Daniel asked as they walked to the door on the right. "What do you mean?"

"Much of the castle is old and in ill repair," Alexander commented, laying one long-fingered hand on the doorknob. "Though the upper floors are tended to the most frequently, there is still the odd collapse, and cave-ins are not unheard of." He opened the door and smiled back at Daniel as he added, "But those are infrequent accidents, and I have yet to lose any of my staff or visitors to them."

He stepped inside the room, and Daniel and the ever-silent servant behind him followed. Once again, Daniel found himself stunned by the sight that greeted him. These rooms were far more extravagant than the small one-room accommodation he had endured in Altstadt; indeed, he doubted he had ever seen apartments like these, or that any hotel in the whole of Prussia could hope to match them.

"As you can see, this room has been furnished to act as a combination study and sitting room," Alexander told him, walking over to the big desk that seemed the centerpiece of the room in which they now stood. "There is a small storage area through the door to the right, and the door to your left leads to the bedroom. I hope you will find the accommodations adequate."

"They're... they're lovely," Daniel said, struggling to sound at least a little less awed than he was sure he must look. "Thank you, Baron--"

"Alexander," the baron corrected him crisply. "Bearing in mind the nature of your stay, I would prefer not to stand on ceremony with you, Daniel. Alexander will do."

"Alexander, then." Daniel smiled. "Thank you."

Alexander smiled back, then turned and exited back into the back hall. Only once he was through the door did he turn back to Daniel and say, "I will be taking a late breakfast down in my private sitting room in about half an hour. You are welcome to join me, if you wish, and then we can discuss the nature of your stay. My servant will show you the way, if you should accept my invitation.

"However," he added, and Daniel thought his voice sounded just a bit chillier for a moment, "I understand if you would prefer to rest after the ride up from Altstadt. I know the trip can take several hours... and we will have plenty of time to discuss matters in any event, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Daniel said again. "Breakfast sounds lovely, actually."

"Excellent." Alexander's voice warmed again, and he graced Daniel with a smile and a nod as he said, "I will see you in half an hour, then. And Daniel--do remember to bring the artifact with you. I am eager to see it for myself."

"Of course." Daniel nodded, but yet again he felt a twist of unease and knew it soured the smile he tried to put on. Fortunately Alexander didn't seem to notice; the baron merely nodded again and turned away as the servant closed the door.

"Shall I help you unpack, sir?" the man asked. Despite his professional demeanor, the bright smile that crossed his face was a rather clear indicator to Daniel that he was relieved to finally be able to speak again.

"That would be wonderful," Daniel told him earnestly. "And I would very much enjoy the company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I think I've got Daniel pretty well down. I'm more confident about Alexander's character, if only because I'm as in the know about what's really getting ready to go down as Alexander is while Daniel remains blissfully unaware...


	3. Discussions

The rest of Daniel's own rooms proved to be just as extravagant as the study/sitting room; the 'small storage room' turned to be furnished with two wardrobes as well as a low dresser--providing more than enough storage for Daniel's spare clothes and now emptied bags.

The bedroom was lavishly furnished; the four-poster bed was more than large enough to comfortably sleep two bodies, and the head of this was flanked on either side by short dresser-tables. A smaller desk and accompanying side table had been set up near the door for writing or reading (though Daniel intended to use it for private studies of his Orb and late-night practicing with his budding powers), and a closet to store the week's outfits took up the left-hand side of the room; the majority of the opposite wall was taken up by a massive window that could be opened to provide access to a wide balcony.

The porter--whose name turned out to be Friedrich--had been a cheerful, talkative companion once Alexander had taken his leave, and had told Daniel much about the castle's grounds and history... though Daniel sensed that what he had learned in regards to the later subject was very nearly the whole of the information available to Friedrich, or indeed anyone else who lived at Brennenburg. Given that the porter had known much more about the castle grounds, that was something of a curiosity in Daniel's mind. Perhaps he could ask Alexander himself why so little information seemed available where the castle's history was concerned.

Half an hour after the baron's departure, Daniel found himself following Friedrich through the castle's domed hallways towards Alexander's sitting room. Daniel carried his Orb in his arms, cradling it close to himself in case the purposely loose folds of the multiple cloths concealing it made his grip on the precious relic unstable. Before he had left his room in Der Mühle earlier that morning, Daniel had wrapped the Orb first in the cloth in which the pieces had traveled with him from Algeria, then covered this with another large bit of cloth before finally settling the now shapeless bundle into a small sack. Thus had he finally unpacked the mystical artifact before following Friedrich out into the castle, and thus was he determined to keep the Orb hidden until he and Alexander were safely alone.

The way to Alexander's own personal rooms was somewhat more winding than the path they had taken from the gates to the guest rooms, and the halls here were more generously decorated with gorgeous paintings of biblical and mythological figures between the smaller, more modest windows.

"Alexander has exquisite taste," Daniel commented at one point. "Or were most of these already in place when he was young?"

"I'm not sure," Friedrich admitted. "None of the people who worked for the baron's father are here any longer."

" _None_?" Daniel asked, stunned. "Wherever did they all go?"

"Some died in a cave-in several years before I was employed," Friedrich explained solemnly. "The rest either found new employers or were released from service. One or two were rumored to have become lost in the surrounding woods," he added quietly. There was a very real light of unease in his eyes; clearly he believed the rumors. "There are wolves, you see, silent devils that never bark or howl. They prowl the hills between the castle and the village below, preying on unwary wanderers. The baron tells us it's the wolves that are to blame for Brennenburg's reputation in Altstadt."

"They kill that many people?" Daniel asked. He knew of Brennenburg's legends--he had heard the people of Altstadt whisper fearful tales of shadows that stole women and children in the night and screams that seemed to echo from the very earth upon which Brennenburg was built--but if it was only a rampant pack of wolves, surely there would be _some_ bodies left behind to prove as much, or indeed at least a few scattered bones?

"These wolves are demons, sir," Friedrich explained with a shudder. "They eat even hair and bones and cloth. They're more the size of bears, but move more quietly than the wind even when they cross water or dead leaves. The most popular idea is that they're haunted by the ghosts of those who died when the original castle was burned to the ground."

Daniel felt a chill go down his spine, the strongest he'd had since leaving Altstadt, and he found himself momentarily clutching his hidden Orb a bit closer. Perhaps there was some truth to these rumors... but, if there was any truth to them, surely Daniel would be able to work with Alexander to correct the issue, for their sake and the sake of the villagers below.

"So the staff employed here now--they're all new?" Daniel asked, striving to change the subject.

"Yes," Friedrich confirmed with a crisp nod. "That's why none of us are terribly familiar with the history here, beyond what we've lived. As I told you before, sir... the baron is a very private man." He smiled brightly as he added, "But you seem to have caught his attention, sir. Perhaps you will walk away knowing more about the baron than anyone here in the castle!"

Daniel smiled as well, but didn't get the chance to reply, for at that moment they came to the the doors to Alexander's apartments. Friedrich didn't stop here, however, but opened one door and ushered Daniel through before closing the door and leading the Englishman through the antechamber. This was set up somewhat like a much smaller version of the entrance hall, with two bookshelves spaced between three doors and winding stairs rounding either side of the room to lead to a fourth door, which Daniel assumed might be the baron's bedroom.

"This way, sir," Fredrick said, leading Daniel to the center door on the ground level. The servant knocked once, then startled back somewhat as Alexander's voice responded immediately from within.

"Enter," the baron called.

Daniel traded an awkward glance with Friedrich before the latter opened the door to the sitting room. From the distracted tone of Alexander's voice, it almost sounded as though they had interrupted the baron...

But when Daniel walked inside with the packaged Orb safely in his arms, Alexander sat in a very relaxed posture at the round table near the window, smiling over at Daniel as he set down the fork in his hand. A book lay open in the baron's lap, perhaps explaining his short command moments before.

"Ah," Alexander said, deftly marking his place in the book and closing it without ever looking away from Daniel. "I thought you might be coming soon. Please, sit." He gestured to the empty chair across the table then turned his gaze to Friedrich and added, "You are dismissed, Friedrich. Thank you."

Daniel took his seat as Friedrich bowed and left the room, closing the door securely behind him. Only when they heard the muted sound of the antechamber door being closed did Alexander turn his eyes away from the door and back to Daniel again. For the second time that morning, the Englishman felt as though the baron's gold-toned eyes were looking far beyond his face, though this time he ignored the feeling entirely. He was _not_ going to continue making a fool of himself in front of this man.

"Please, eat," Alexander invited him warmly. "I'm sure by now you must be famished."

Daniel smiled and happily obliged, having stopped to eat only a warm breakfast roll before leaving the village earlier that morning. By contrast, the spread he now fought to keep from wolfing down outright was positively heavenly.

Alexander bent over his own half-eaten breakfast, watching the Englishman with some amusement whenever Daniel's gaze was safely averted. At the speeds the two men set for themselves, they wound up finishing within seconds of each other, and smiled at each other as they set their plates aside... though Daniel's expression was far more sheepish than the baron's.

"Thank you," Daniel said. "That was wonderful."

Alexander waved the compliment away and said, "I would be a very poor host if I didn't see to the comfort and happiness of my guests. I trust Friedrich made himself useful?"

"Very much so," Daniel said, warming a bit at the thought of the friendly man. Then he sobered somewhat and ventured, "Though he has told me... about the wolves?"

"A constant threat to all who wander these woods, I'm afraid." Alexander shook his head, though he seemed a little less remorseful than Daniel had expected. "The villagers in particular are not always wise enough to avoid drawing the beasts' attention, and yet it is easier for them to create ghost stories to entertain their children and passers-through than it is simply to warn them not to wander into the forest."

"Friedrich told me even some of the servants here have fallen victim," Daniel said, expecting Alexander to grow upset at the reminder. Instead, he was surprised to watch the baron smile yet again, almost as though Daniel were a student offering an incomplete answer to a difficult question.

"Some of my father's staff did indeed meet rather... unfortunate ends at the fangs of the wolves," Alexander said. "However, these were all caught well beyond the castle grounds, taken with their traveling companions as they made their way down the the village. I assure you, Daniel, as long as you remain within the boundaries of Brennenburg, you do not need to fear an encounter with the wolves."

"Perhaps we could discover a way to rid these lands of the creatures entirely," Daniel said. His hands strayed back to the bundle nestled safely in his lap. "It would go a great deal towards improving the locals' perception of Brennenburg if they knew it was here the wolves meet their end."

"Perhaps." Alexander narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "We can worry about that at a later date. For now, we shall focus on improving and refining your control of the Orb's powers. I assume you've brought it with you?"

"Yes." Daniel removed the bag and the first piece of cloth, only to hesitate as his fingers gasped the second cloth and unease settled in his gut like a large rock. Alexander would be the first person besides Daniel himself to view the reconstructed Orb...

"It's quite alright, Daniel." Alexander's voice was kind... but also very level. Measured. "There are no others here--it's just the two of us."

"Of... Of course." Daniel tried to smile apologetically as he lay the bundle on the table before him and unraveled the final cloth, letting it pool about the bottom of the Orb as the relic immediately began to glow from within. Patterns defying all description swirled across and beneath the Orb's surface, which itself seemed to constantly shift from coarse to glossy to jagged to smooth to uneven in a random, unending fashion.

Alexander leaned forward, his eyes locked on the Orb and intense with some emotion Daniel couldn't read. "So it is," he whispered to himself.

"You said you've encountered other Orbs before, didn't you?" Daniel inquired. He was finding it hard not to snatch his Orb away again, now that it was finally out in the open.

"Yes..." Alexander seemed to visibly struggle to draw his attention back to Daniel. "That was many years ago, now. Even still, yours does indeed appear to possess all the outward qualities that the others shared... If I may?"

He half-reached for the Orb with both hands, his fingers trembling slightly and those piercing gold eyes locked on Daniel as he awaited the younger man's permission. After another second of hesitation, Daniel managed to force himself to nod, though he burned with jealousy for a fleeting second as he watched the baron scoop the Orb up and hold it in a shaft of sunlight, causing the Orb to glow even brighter... except that wasn't the sunlight. The Orb still glowed purely from within--and the baron's hands seemed almost to be stained by the bluish light where his skin touched the relic, as though its light was sinking into his very bones.

Daniel's skin seemed to sing, and he could feel the hair across the backs of his arms and neck rise. The Orb's power was calling to him, a siren song that he had had no experience resisting. The Englishman clenched his fists tightly in his lap, just as he had done during the ride here.

After another painfully long moment, Alexander lowered the Orb back onto its desert-worn cloth; the moment he removed his hands from it, the glow faded again to its usual faint shimmer.

"Yes, that is a genuine article," Alexander said, looking studiously at his hands as they, too, slowly lost their blue stains and returned to their normal color. "There is no doubt about that... You said this Orb was broken when you first returned to Europe, did you not?"

"Er..." Daniel fumbled for a moment, startled by the intensity of Alexander's gaze as the baron looked up at him again. "...Yes. It shattered--I suppose it must have been when I unconsciously called upon its powers to save myself from suffocating in that burial chamber." He shuddered at the memory.

"And yet here it sits, now perfectly whole." Alexander leaned forward in interest. "Tell me Daniel: How were you able to piece the Orb back together? Did you stumble upon the right combination of the pieces by accident, or did you have... help?"

Again Daniel hesitated, but he recovered much more quickly this time and answered, "After I returned to England, I began having... horrific nightmares. Nightmares of a voice defying description calling to me from the void. It was after the worst of these that I awoke knowing instinctively how to reassemble the Orb. I even had a special tar prepared to hold the pieces together, but it turned out to be an unnecessary measure. Once the pieces were glued in their proper places, they melded together on their own and the tar was pushed out. It made quite a mess of my table, too," he added with a chuckle.

"And the Orb has shown no signs of weakness or impurity since then?" Alexander's eyes almost seemed to burn, and yet Daniel found himself unable to look away.

"None that I've noticed," Daniel said. "It feels as whole and powerful as it did that day in the chamber... perhaps even more so."

"Good." Alexander finally sat back a bit, bracing his hand against his mouth as he stared thoughtfully at first the Orb and then Daniel again. "Your nightmares--have they changed at all since you were able to reconstruct the Orb?"

"Somewhat." Daniel frowned a bit as he explained, "The nightmares about the voice have changed; they are hardly frightening at all anymore, and then only when the voice becomes frustrated with me--"

"So you can speak to this... voice." Alexander's tone made it clear that this was not a question, and for a moment Daniel could have sworn he looked decidedly unhappy about this. The look vanished in the next instant as the baron asked, "You say the nightmares involving this voice have become significantly less frightening, but I suspect your mind has yet to recover from the terror they caused. Am I correct?"

"In a manner of speaking," Daniel sighed. "The voice no longer disrupts my slumber, but I still suffer rather frequent nightmares of my mind's own invention, and they rarely allow me to sleep peacefully through the night."

Alexander nodded as though he had expected as much. "That is entirely understandable, Daniel. I have known some to go mad from the nightmares merely looking upon the Orbs can induce. However," he added, likely noticing Daniel's uncomfortable shift, "none of those unfortunates were able to master nightmares enough to communicate with the Guardians of those Orbs, which sets you apart from them."

"I beg your pardon," Daniel said, "but did you day 'Guardians'?"

"Yes." Again Alexander seemed momentarily perturbed by the subject. "It would appear that the Orbs each have their own Guardian--a shadow that haunts those unworthy of possessing an Orb until they relinquish it or are slain when the Guardian forcibly retrieves it. However," he added, "it would seem your Orb's Guardian has deemed you worthy of its power. Tell me, are you able to communicate with the Guardian in waking, as well? Or do your interactions come only in your sleep?"

"No, I've been able to communicate either way," Daniel answered, wryly listening to the faint rumble in the back of his mind. "In fact, I rather prefer to communicate with the Guardian while I'm awake... although I will admit that speaking to it in my dreams helps to ward off my nightmares, these days."

Alexander nodded again, and though Daniel still sensed that none of this was sitting well with the baron, his next words were vastly encouraging: "That is a good sign, Daniel. My colleague--the man I mentioned to you before, who has tamed several of the Orbs--displayed a similar ability to speak with their Guardians from the very beginning. I believe that ability is ultimately what spared the residents of this castle... before he left us, of course, and took his Guardians with him."

Was that a flicker of anger in his eyes? Daniel looked at the baron's easy expression and decided he must have imagined it as he asked, "Spared them from... what, exactly?"

"You don't know?" Alexander's eyebrows rose. "The Guardians are ferociously protective of their Orbs, and that extends to those who wield their power. Unfortunately, they can be rather indiscriminate if they decide their charges are in danger, or if they believe someone is prying too insistently into their secrets."

"Ah." Daniel swallowed hard; he had thought that might be it. "Yes, I... two men met their ends to my Guardian." The rumble at the back of his mind sharpened for a moment.

"The Guardians are dangerous creatures, Daniel," Alexander told him solemnly. "Even my colleague had difficulty controlling them, at first. They can become like wild dogs jealously guarding a piece of meat--and if you step wrong even once, they can even turn on you."

"I don't think there's any need to worry about that," Daniel chuckled. "I haven't done anything the Guardian hasn't approved of since I began speaking with it, and I don't really plan to."

"Of course not," Alexander said, very nearly cutting across him. "Our work shouldn't bother your Guardian friend in the slightest--and, if it should decide we've gone too far, you will hopefully know enough to prevent it from harming anyone."

Daniel nodded, though he still felt rather certain there would be no need to worry as long as the Orb was not abused or used to harm any innocent people. The Guardian had been excruciatingly clear on those points.

Alexander's features smoothed again as he sat back and said, "For now, however, we should focus on refining what powers you already possess before attempting to teach you anything more." He gestured to the Orb and said, "Show me what you can do, Daniel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls. Sorry this has such an awkward end, but this chapter is a monster--at least three or four hundred words more than the last!
> 
> I like Friedrich. I may have to kill him.


End file.
